herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Misaki
Mei Misaki a main protagonist from the (2012 anime series) Another TV series, manga, anime & live action movie. Appearance Mei is an isolated girl in Yomiyama North Middle School's Class 3-3. She has short, black, chin-length hair with long bangs and a ghostly complexion. Mei wears the school's standard uniform. Her left eye is covered by an eye patch and her right eye is red. Although in the anime her left eye is shown as green, it was originally blue in the novel/manga. In episode 3 of the anime , it is revealed that her left eye is actually an artificial eye, and she says that she keeps it hidden because she can see things with it that "aren't supposed to be seen." In episode 6, the mystery behind her green eye is finally revealed. She mentions to Kouichi that she had a disease when she was about 4 years old and it was so severe that she lost her left eye. Her mother made her a new green eye saying that the same shade would be boring. The reason she uses an eyepatch is because she dislikes that dual shade and hence decided to hide it. Personality Mei possesses a very quiet and solitary personality at first, telling Kouichiro stay away from her, but as time goes on, she becomes accustomed to his presence and doesn't seem to mind having him around. She also tells him to be careful, since 'it' (the curse) may have started already, indicating concern. Her hobby is drawing, and Mei being a member of the art club. Mei also dislikes cell phones, saying it disturbs her to be connected to other people at all times by electromagnetic waves. In contrast to her typically taciturn behavior, she also has a childish side; as seen in Episode 8 of the anime, she spends time building a sandcastle and gets scared when an octopus sticks to her hand, leading her to think that it was going to eat her. Another childish side of her is shown when she wore the flower headpiece she found in the box in the old Class 3-3 room and making a joke about hearing moaning in the auxiliary library. These traits of her personality only appear in the anime, not in the original novel. Story Mei Misaki was at the hospital when things get very creepy & Mei was in Yomiyama High School for her life of day. Trivia *She is ranked S (highest ranking) in the Another character rankings, meaning she is the only character who gets that ranking and the most good-looking character from the series. *Her first name, Mei, is written with the same character for "to cry","to sing", and "to scream". *Also, Mei is the name of a Japanese ornamental tree with fragrant white or pink blossoms and small yellow fruits. *Her home address is 4-4 Misakicho Yomiyama City. *Her name, Misaki, is the same as Misaki. But the "Misaki" in "Mei Misaki" is a surname, and the "Misaki" in "Misaki Fujioka" is a forename. *Her birth name was "Mei Fujioka" before being adopted by Kirika. *Mei is the shortest person of class 3-3. *Mei and Misaki started to see each other in the fifth years of elementary school, when Mei finds out she's actually Mitsuyo's daughter. *She is talented at drawing. *Interestingly, in her early appearance, due to her mysterious personality, some mistaken her to be an antagonist, but yet to commit any villainous act. But near the climax of the series, is revealed that she is the true heroine, as she is the only one that know how to lift the curse in her classroom. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Final Girls Category:Heroines Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Evil exterminators Category:Bully Slayers Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes